Joseph Mercer
Joseph Mercer (ジョセフ・マーサー Josefu Māsā) is a junior attending Robert McCollum High School as a Hero in Training. Appearance Joseph has short, messy, black hair. It's generally slicked back, save a single curl that rests between his black eyes. He sports a tan skin tone as well. He possesses a rather muscular physique while still maintaining a lean build. The most notable aspect of his physical appearance is his elongated nails, which he intentionally keeps long to assist in the usage of his Quirk. His street clothes include a sleeveless, black shirt, cargo pants, and black boots. His Hero costume consists of a sleeveless, dark gray shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. Personality Joseph generally tries to live a stress-free life. He's nonchalant about most things, even when watching someone get mugged. He prefers diplomacy to fighting, shown when he offered said muggers his own money so that they wouldn't harm the girl. Although, he is not against the idea of combat. While Joseph can remain cool and calm most of the time, he is still easily prone to rage when something irritates him, although it can quickly dissipate. This mostly has to deal with things relating to repeated issues or specific people that bother him. He can be incredibly petty, and hold grudges for years, regardless of any development or change an individual has undergone. Abilities Enhanced Strength: The activation of his Quirk seems to grant Joseph enhanced strength. He's capable of destroying concrete with a single blow, dent steel, and even shatter diamonds with a karate chop. Less impressively, he is capable of easily dispatching thugs using only a single blow to each one. He can also flick and throw his hair and skin flakes with enough force to easily pierce or shred a human being's skin. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Joseph also has at least some skill in hand to hand combat. He uses unarmed combat, using powerful punches, chops, and kicks to deal heavy damage to his target's vital areas. He also uses slashing motions with his fingernails in order to cut people with them. Master Marksmanship: Joseph possesses a great degree of skill with throwing objects, most notably his hair and skill cells he hardens with his Quirk. He's capable of throwing his spiky hair towards his target's pressure points as if it were a senbon needle, even paralyzing certain motor functions. Intelligence: While not the most intelligent student at McCollum High, Joseph was able to pass his school's entrance exam, a test known for it's difficulty and is often the greatest obstacle for aspiring Heroes wishing to attend the school. In battle, Joseph also displays well-developed strategies, while also thinking of unique methods to use his Quirk. Quirk Graphene (グラフェン Gurafen): Joseph's Quirk gives him the ability to transform the outer layer of his skin into a graphene-like substance, the hardest known material known to man and an allotrope of carbon. This causes his skin to take on a somewhat shiny sheen. It can be compared to Hardening and Steel, but is generally considered superior due to the superior durability of graphene. Due to the length of his fingernails, they also gain a razor-sharpness whenever his Quirk is active. Despite the seemingly supreme defense this Quirk provides, Joseph's skin becomes a conductor when his Quirk is active. This makes him highly susceptible to heat and electricity, making it much more painful to his body in comparison to even normal humans. One powerful jolt of electricity or flames can knock him out in one hit. Also, as his Quirk is only skin-deep, any attacks that can bypass the defense of his skin can still injure him. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: Joseph's costume is made using a synthetic version of his skin cells, allowing him to harden his costume alongside the rest of his body. Relationships Holly Cole Holly is one of Joseph's classmates and friends. He often does as she asks, although he doesn't know why he listens to her, especially considering how often her plans seem to be. Joseph often calls her endearing nicknames, like "Short Stack" and "Blueberry", and appears to be the only one who can get away with making short jokes at her expense.Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Robert McCollum Students